Den stora chakramgalloppen
by Bagge
Summary: När Callisto utmanar Autolycus att stjäla krigarprinsessans käraste ägodel är det bara början på en karusell av lurendrejeri och kaos som drabbar alla inblandade. Ska Xena lyckas få tillbaka sin chakram?


**Den stora Chakramgaloppen**

**  
Förord: **Jag skrev den här berättelsen mest för att jag själv ville läsa den. När jag inte hittade den någon annan stans så fick jag skriva den själv. Förhoppningsvis får ni en trevlig läsning - den var i alla fall väldigt roligt att skriva.

Copyrighten till Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Autolycus, Meg, Callisto och Argo tillhör de där som brukar ha copyright på saker och ting. De båda krögarna, åldringarna på den första tavernan samt Callistos häst är däremot mina.

Trevlig läsning  
/BAGGE

* * *

Med en lätt duns satte krögaren ned muggen och drog sig tillbaka. Meg sköt den över bordet till mannen som satt mitt emot henne. 

- Drick. Du ser ut att behöva det. Du darrar ju för tusan som ett asplöv.

- Tack Meg, sade Autolycus, tog tacksamt emot muggen och hällde i sig en försvarlig klunk. Du vet verkligen vad en man behöver, lade han till med ett grin.

- Jag vet mycket väl vad män behöver, Auto, men de brukar inte uppskatta det.

Autolycus tog sig ännu en klunk av "Tartarus på flaska, om ni inte har något starkare" och blev därmed snuvad på ett vitsigt svar av Joxer som satt bänkad bredvid Meg.

- Jag uppskattar det, sade han med ett tonfall som fick Autolycus att börja hosta som besatt.

Flinkt fångade han Megs händer i sina och gav henne ett skälmskt ögonkast. Meg belönade honom med ett leende och en blinkning, men vände sig sedan till Autolycus igen.

- Om du har hämtat dig något sånär nu så har du gjort oss mycket nyfikna. Du gör entré från vänster som om du var jagad av varenda krigsherre i Grekland med ansiktet vitt som ett lakan. Vad i all världen har skrämt upp tjuvarnas konung så till den grad?

Autolycus var upptagen med dryckjommet och vinkande avvärjande med handen. Både Joxer och Meg väntade förväntansfullt på att han skulle bli klar med sina förehavanden. Autolycus hade en i det närmaste osviklig talang för att kastas in i katastrofer av det ena eller andra slaget, men det var ytterst sällan han förlorade sin mask av självsäkerhet och humor. Visade sig rädd helt enkelt. Det här verkade vara något alldeles extra.

- Det handlar om en stöld naturligtvis? frågade Joxer när han ansåg att svaret hade dröjt för länge. Autolycus gjorde ingen min av att sänka muggen, men nickade mot honom.

- Som gick i stöpet? undrade Meg men fick en huvudskakning som svar.

- Som lyckades, men lämnade spår?

- Lämnade spår? Autolycus satte äntligen ned muggen på bordet och lade sig till med en sårad min.  
Joxer, käre vän. Det gör mig ont att du inte har större tilltro till min förmåga än så. Jag är Tjuvarnas Konung! I det närmaste omedveten om vad han gjorde strök han sig över bockskägget och spände blicken i den godmodige krigaren på andra sidan bordet. Då jag förärar någon med mitt besök gör jag det med finess och stil. Jag lyckas ALLTID. Jag lämnar ALDRIG spår. Det vill jag skall stå fullkomligt klart för alla här.

Joxer undertryckte ett leende och skakade på huvudet i spelat beklagande.  
- Autolycus, det vore mig fullständigt främmande att någonsin ställa din förmåga i tvivelsmål. Jag skulle aldrig drömma om att ens tänka

- Jag har märkt det! sköt Meg spefullt in.

- tänka tanken, fortsatte Joxer, att du någonsin skulle kunna vara något annat än perfekt. Men till och med perfekta stölder har en eller annan gång slutat i att du springer för ditt liv, jagad av ägare till diverse krimskrams. Är det inte så?

- Före detta ägare vore en bättre benämning svarade Autolycus. Perfektion är också ett problem skall du veta. Försvinner något så duktigt gömt och välbevakat att bara en ande skulle kunna ta sig in så är det ingen vanlig landsvägsrånare i farten. Är stölden dessutom så spektakulär, elegant och rent omöjlig att ingen för sitt liv ens kan komma på hur det hela gick till, vem är då den första att misstänkas?

- Autolycus, Tjuvarnas Konung! mässade Meg och Joxer i korus.

- Exakt. Det är mycket förolämpande. Utan minsta fläck för att förråda mig lyckas jag göra vad en armé skulle gå bet på, och så kan hon ändå utan problem gissa sig till vem som gjorde det. Det är en så hjärtskärande brist på finess.

Autolycus slog tragiskt ut med armarna och tystnade. Meg och Joxer såg på varandra med förtjusning. Det här var verkligen något alldeles extra.

- Hon? undrade Meg med rösten full av antydningar. Du har fallit dit för en kvinna, är det så, Auto? Mitt under en av dina förförelser så rörde sig något under den där polerade ytan - du är kär, gubben?  
Hon riktigt strålade av skadeglädje.

- Autolycus, sade denne torrt. Namnet var Autolycus, INTE Auto. Och nej min kära fröken näsvis, än har ingen kvinna fångat Tjuvarnas konung och kommer aldrig att göra det heller. Inte min själ i alla fall.  
Han suckade och fick ett plågat drag i ansiktet.  
- Däremot är min hälsa i allvarlig fara.

Joxer fick plötsligt ett uttryck nästan som av vördnad i ansiktet.  
- Det är Xena, inte sant? Du har bestulit krigarprinsessan. Och nu är hon efter dig.

- Du har inte helt rätt. Autolycus hade fått tillbaks det jagade i blicken och rörde sig rastlöst på stolen. Hans ögon sökte sig mot dörren.  
Gissa på någon annan.

- Gabrielle?

- Nej, henne har jag inte stulit något från. Utom hennes hjärta naturligtvis.  
Autolycus skrockade för sig själv. Joxer bara fnös.

- Kan det vara Callisto? försökte Meg.

- Det bränns.

- Hope?

- Fel spår igen. Och sluta gissa på bara en person i taget. I annat fall kommer vi aldrig att komma nånvart.

De såg på varandra. Tanken som började ta form för dem var för vansinnig för att ens kunna föreställa sig. Det blev Joxer som formulerade den.  
- Xena OCH Callisto. Du har lyckats få dem båda två efter dig. Samtidigt.

Autolycus nöjde sig med att nicka. Han sneglade mot dörren.

- Oj Meg stirrade på honom. Auto Vad har du egentligen gjort?

Autolycus hade vinkat till sig krögaren och beställde nu ett mål mat. Medan krögaren återvände mot köksregionerna stöttade tjuven upp hakan i handen och såg på sina vänner.

- Det är en historia värd att berättas. Skulle herrskapet vara intresserat av att höra den?

Ivrigt nickandes makade sig Joxer och Meg tillrätta på bänken medans Autolycus eftertänksamt började sin berättelse.

Det var tidig morgon. Solen hade inte riktigt nått upp på himlen än, men spred ändå tillräckligt med ljus för att ge en viss ledsyn åt den som var ute i ljusskygga ärenden. Det var för all del inte Autolycus. Han var på väg ifrån dem. Affärerna var avklarade för natten och hade varit riktigt lönsamma. I hans ficka låg nu en börs, av ljudet att döma innehållande mer guld än silver, en smaragdring och ett halsband av silver som tills helt nyligen hade tillhört den trolovade till stadens borgmästarson. Autolycus var särskilt förtjust i halsbandet. Det var gjort av en mängd sammanlänkade silverplattor som var och en var prydd med inskriptioner och tecken. När plattorna återgav det trevande gryningsljuset såg det ut som om små fina stråk av eld slingrade fram längs metallen.

Visslande gick han ner längs gatan och beundrade halsbandet han höll i handen. Han såg därför inte kvinnan som stod i en liten port och följde honom med blicken. Det var först när han stod mitt för porten som en rörelse fångade hans blick och han överraskat insåg att han hade sällskap. Kvinnan var rakryggad och klädd i läder. Hon bar armlindor och axelskydd. På ryggen skymtade ett svärdsfäste. Med visst intresse noterade Autolycus att kvinnans läderklädsel lämnade magen bar. Ansiktet var höjt i skugga, men det var omgivet av en kaskad blont hår.

- Åh God afton min sköna. Jag såg dig inte. Bra natt för en promenad, inte sant?

- Lite sent för det, svarade en melodisk röst ur skuggan. Autolycus tyckte det var något bekant med rösten. Någonstans i utkanten av medvetandet ringde en varningsklocka, men han kunde inte för sitt liv komma på var han kunde ha mött denna kvinnan förut. Redan nu var han övertygad om att hon inte var en sådan man glömde i första taget.

- Den morgontidiga fågeln ni vet... Han slog på sitt leende och log mot den plats i skuggorna där kvinnans ansikte borde vara beläget.

- En vacker dam som ni borde inte gå ensam den här tiden på dygnet. Låt mig eskortera er, min sköna.

Hon fnittrade till och tog ett steg framåt. Autolycus var på väg framåt även han men stannade tvärt. Han hade aldrig sett henne förut, men minsta barnunge i de här trakterna visste hur Callisto såg ut. Det hade självbevarelsedriften sett till.

- Men så charmant av dig, min ädle herre sade hon ljuvt. Jag accepterar med nöje ert beskydd. Hon sträckte fram handen mot tjuven som snabbt övervann den första chocken och elegant kysste den

Vänta lite nu, sade Joxer. Jag har träffat Callisto ett par gånger, och hon har aldrig någonsin visat intresse för romantiskt fikonspråk förut. Är du helt säker på att du kommer ihåg rätt?

- Du tvivlar på mitt hedersord? Autolycus visade upp en sårad min.

- JA! svarade Joxer och Meg i kör. Men fortsätt för all del berätta, lade Joxer till.

- Jo, som jag sade tryckte mina läppar en lätt kyss mot hennes mjälla hand

De gick några steg längs gatan. Callisto lät Autolycus bestämma vägen och nöjde sig med att gå tyst vid hans sida. Han kände sig mycket olustig till mods.

- Så vad för er till en stad som denna, min dam? Är det kanske en ny erövring som väntar er.  
- Kanske det.

- Jag antar att ni inte bara njuter av gatulivet.

- Sannerligen inte.

- Så ni är i staden för att rekognosera? Autolycus blev allt mer olustlig av hennes korta svar.

- Nej. Jag letar efter någon svarade hon leende.

- Och ni har den ni söker? han var säker på vad hon skulle svara, men han försökte vinna tid. I sin högra ärm kände han änterhaken. Tyvärr var det just den armen han hade erbjudit den fagra mön, och hon höll den i ett kraftfullt grepp.

- Den jag söker kallar sig själv "Tjuvarnas Konung". Kanske ni har hört talas om honom, min kavaljer? Hon stannade och såg på honom med skrattrynkor kring ögonen.

- Tjuvarnas Konung han svalde. Ja, nog har jag hört talas om honom. Hans rykte flyger vida omkring här i trakten. Försiktigt lirkade han loss armen och började gestikulerar. Tjuvarnas konung kan ta sig in i den mest välbevakade kammare, och stjäla vad som helst. Ingen kan fånga honom, och blir han trängd försvinner han som vinden. God morgon, min sköna

Med de orden lät han änterhaken flyga ut från ärmen och gripa tag i en takpanna. Med invand skicklighet lättade han från marken och flög mot säkerheten bland taken. Callisto såg lojt efter honom och drog fram en kastkniv ur armskenan. Samtidigt som Autolycus nådde sin banas högsta hastighet skar kniven snyggt och prydligt av repet och tjuven slängdes med ett brak in i en tegelvägg. Han hade knappt hunnit registrera smärtan innan hans synfält blockerades av hennes läderstövlar. Med händer som järnkrampor drog hon honom på fötter. Hennes hårda nypor rimmade illa mot det bekymrade - om än spelade - tonfall hon lade sig till med.

- Gjorde du dig illa? Det var ett otäckt fall.

- Ingen fara min sköna. Autolycus tog ett par djupa andetag och skakade på huvudet för att få världen i balans igen. Din kavaljer är gjord av hårt virke Åh, jag glömde nästan. Han stoppade handen innanför västen och drog fram halsbandet han hade lagt där. Den här är till er, en ringa gåva, en ynklig tribut till er stora skönhet. Han bockade nästan när han räckte fram halsbandet åt den fnittrande krigaren.

- Men tack Autolycus. Tjuv som du är så har du ändå fina manér. Hon beundrade halsbandet i det svaga ljuset och knäppte det sedan på sig. De stod ett ögonblick tysta och såg på varandra. Callisto tycktes överväga vad hon skulle säga, och sedan gick hon fram och lade sin hand på hans axel.

- Du är verkligen en gentleman ut i fingerspetsarna, inte sant Autolycus? En man som skulle göra vad som helst för sin hjärtas utvalda?

- Jag skulle aldrig drömma om något annat sade han med självsäker röst.

- Då kanske du skulle kunna göra lilla mig en obetydlig tjänst. Hon såg på honom med uppspärrade ögon, fortfarande kantade av skrattrynkor.

- Vad som helst min sköna, jag skulle ta ner stjärnorna för er skull och fästa dem i ert gyllne hår. Bara be mig. Nu föll han faktiskt ned på knä. Mest för att inte visa att han darrade. Vad är det du vill min sköna? - Du skall stjäla Xenas chakram åt mig. Hennes ögon glimmade till av en triumfatorisk glöd. Autolycus kände det som om marken gav vika under honom. Han var glad att han stod på knä.

- Xenas chakram? Äh, missförstå mig inte min sköna. Jag tjänar dig med glädje, men jag är inte fullt så självmordbenägen att En blick på Callistos ansikte sade honom dock att det fanns ett bra mycket snabbare sätt att begå självmord än att göra henne till viljes. Han tystnade mitt i meningen.

- Vore inte det en utmaning värdig Tjuvarnas Konung? Jag hyser det största förtroende för dig. För att visa just hur stort det förtroendet var drog hon sitt svärd och lade mot tjuvens hals.

- Och du sviker mig inte, gör du, Autolycus?

- Åh, äh naturligtvis inte min sköna. Jag skall inte göra dig besviken.

- Utmärkt. Jag har ett läger utanför staden. Jag väntar på dig där. Hon stoppade svärdet i skidan igen och såg på honom tystnad ett ögonblick. Halsbandet han nyss hade skänkt henne glimmade.

- Jag råder dig att inte låta mig vänta för länge.

Med de orden tog hon sats och hoppade med ett tjut upp på ett närbeläget tak. Innan Autolycus hade hunnit resa sig så var hon borta.

Autolycus tystnade och tog ännu en klunk av häxblandningen han hade fått. Meg och Joxer hade beställt något att äta de också, och slutet av historien serverades samtidigt med maten. Joxer högg ivrigt in på sin portion, men såg plötsligt upp på tjuven mitt emot.

- Och du gjorde det? Du stal Xenas käraste ägodel och gav till hennes värsta fiende.

- Vi kan väl säga att Callisto har ett mycket övertalande sätt och nöja oss med det. I den situationen hade jag inte riktigt något val.

- Hur lyckades du stjäla den undrade Meg nyfiket? Autolycus tog ännu en tugga av maten och snurrade tankfullt på muggen.

- Du förstår Meg, att stjäla är som att besegra en fiende eller för all del en kvinna. Alla har sin svaga punkt. Det gäller bara att hitta den så kan man bryta igenom det hårdaste försvar. Det gäller Xena såväl som alla andra.

- Och vad är Xenas svaga punkt?

Gabrielle såg roat på figuren framför sig. Han var lätt kutryggig och klädd från topp till tå i lila och blått tyg som lämnade mycket lite av mannen själv synligt. Han gestikulerade ivrigt - hoppade till och med omkring för att riktigt kunna uttrycka sig - och pratade oavbrutet på bruten grekiska med sin gälla röst.

- vackra dam köpa vackert tyg, ja? Tyg som klä vackra dam som drottning, inte som grön trasa klä som liten bondflicka. Jag kunna sälja er vackraste klädnad från fjärran land, bara liten struntkostnad på tio dinar, ja? Eller också vilja köpa väldoftande kryddor och parfym kantänka? jag ha att sälja till bästa priset och så vidare. Gabrielle kunde knappt hålla sig för skratt vid den komiska synen, och att själv få en syl i vädret var inte att tänka på. Hon stod på torget i den lilla stad dit de just hade kommit. Xena hade gått iväg för se till att Argo fick vad hon behövde och Gabrielle hade strosat runt i marknadsstånden när den här figuren hade fått klorna i henne.

- Nej du, avbröt hon plötsligt. Jag känner nog till din sort och jag är inte det minsta intresserad av det skräp du försöker pracka på mig.

- Skräp sade figuren med beklagande röst. Ack, vackra damen göra mig gruvlig orättvisa. Jag ha markandens bästa varor till ynka priset, speciellt för vackra damen. Om andra damer i stad se er gå klädd i Silimanos tyger, de också vilja köpa mycket, så jag praktiskt taget vilja skänka er praktfulla klädnad, ja?

- Ånä. Ingen affär utan att jag har fått se lumpen, och ingen affär överhuvudtaget till de skyhöga priser du föreslår. Tre dinarer, på sin höjd.

- Så hård som sten, vackra damen, hur kunna stackars köpman någonsin beveka? Ni just kommit till stad efter hård vandring, ja?

- Det stämmer svarade hon road över samtalets nya vändning. Han försökte uppenbarligen vinna tid.

- Den gav allt benen vad de tålde, vägen hit.

- Så vackra damen kantänka intresserad av njuta avkoppling då?

- Vad har du i tankarna egentligen?

- Åh, just ingenting. Fast hon inte såg hans ansikte var hon övertygad om att det flinade belåtet därinne bland tyget.

- Silimanos råka av ren händelse ha hyrt badhus bara för idag för annan kund, men kund råkat få förhinder. Kantänka vacker flicka och stolta krigaren skulle vara intresserad löga sig i varmbadsbalja som bot mot stela leder ja? Allt på Silimanos bekostnad. Sedan kantänka vi prata affärer när vackra damen mindre oresonlig?

Gabrielles ansikte sprack upp i ett leende.

- Där har vi ett avtal jag är nöjd med, min vän.

Ångan virvlade omkring dem i kaskader. Baljan de satt i var till bredden fylld med hett, väldoftande vatten. Luften var så till den grad mättad med ångan att de knappt kunde se väggarna omkring sig, än mindre den lilla alkov där de hade hängt av sig kläderna. Gabrielle kurade belåtet ihop sig i karet när Xena skrubbade henne på ryggen och i öronen. Den där handlaren hade haft rätt, tänkte hon. Det här var precis vad som behövdes efter en hård vandring.

- Varför gör vi inte det här oftare, Xena?

- För då skulle vi inte uppskattade det lika mycket svarade krigaren leende. Så rynkade hon pannan och tillade - Jag tror inte din vän hade rent mjöl i påsen när han bjöd oss på det här. Han måste ha haft en baktanke.

Gabrielle vände sig mot sin vän och log självsäkert.  
- Det är klart han hade en baktanke. Han räknar med att när jag kommer upp ur det här karet så kommer jag att vara så bedövad av hettan och doften av hon hejdade sig och snusade i luften några gånger lavendel, att jag går med på att köpa vad som helst som han försöker pracka på mig. Men han känner inte Gabrielle, köpslagerskan. Ingen lurar mig i första taget.

- Naturligtvis inte.

- Vad då "Naturligtvis inte".

- Jag höll bara med dig Gabrielle.

- Jag tyckte inte om tonfallet du sade det där med.

- Synd.

De satt tysta ett ögonblick och började sedan skratta. Gabrielle skvätte lekfullt en handfull vatten på Xena, och mer behövdes inte för att vattenkriget skulle vara i full gång. När det var slut hade åskilligt av det varma vattnet försvunnit ned på golvet, men det gjorde inget. Det fanns tillräckligt mycket kvar. Gabrielle torkade vattnet ur ögonen och såg mot sin leende vän.

- Inte visste jag att du var en sån överdängare på vattenkrig.

- Jag har många

- Jaja, jag vet Var är tvålen?

- Säger jag inte.

- Vad hände sen? frågade Meg andlöst.

- Jag vet inte svarade Autolycus. Vid det laget hade jag redan tagit chakramen från deras klädbylten och var på väg därifrån i fyrsprång. Med tanke på den tid de tog på sig var jag säkert redan halvägs till Callisto när de kom upp ur karet. Dessutom vore det oartigt att stanna och tjuvlyssna tillade han leende.

- Torrboll muttrade Meg.

- Det förklarar hur du ådrog dig Xenas vrede sade Joxer. Men Callisto borde väl snarare bli glad när du överlämnade ett så livsfarligt vapen i hennes ömma vård. Hans röst var starkt ogillande. Autolycus började tycka att det var dags att försvara sig.

- Vänta nu lite Joxer. Jag har redan förklarat varför jag var tvungen att göra det här. Man säger inte emot Callisto om man vill förbli på den här sidan Styx någon längre tid.

- Jag har gjort det. Mitt i hennes armé så vägrade jag döda Gabrielle, om du kommer ihåg det.

- Ja det gjorde du, och det kan du vara stolt över. Men jag är ingen krigare som du Joxer. Jag är en tjuv och löser inte mina problem lika rakryggat. Däremot har jag lika mycket hederskänsla som du, det skall du ha klart för dig.

- Och vad gör en hedersam tjuv med en nystulen chakram överlämnad till fienden?

- Han stjäl tillbaks den, naturligtvis.

Svich, svoch, kling, kzzzzzing tock. Callisto plockade chakramen ur luften och kastade förtjust iväg den igen på en ny runda bland klipporna. Hon skrattade högt och klappade i händerna. Detta var verkligen den bästa idé hon fått på länge. Inte nog med att Xena fick sig en rejäl knäpp på näsan. Hon hade plötsligt ett mycket spännande nyförvärv i sin vapenarsenal. Det skulle bli intressant att ta reda på exakt hur dödlig den kunde vara. Autolycus satt väl gömd i ett buskage på andra sidan av den ravin vid vilken Callisto hade sitt läger. Solen var redan på väg ner, så han antog att krigaren inte skulle lämna platsen förrän följande dag.

Åtminstone hoppades han det. Callisto var en smula oberäknelig. Men så här långt tycktes hon vara fullt nöjd med att stanna där hon var med sin nya leksak. När Autolycus hade gett henne chakramen hade hon knappt förärat honom en blick, så uppslukad var hon av metallringen. Det passade tjuven utmärkt eftersom hon då inte gav akt på vart han begav sig. Fast nu var han trött på att sitta i ett buskage och göda mygg. Skulle Callisto aldrig sova? Hon med sin klädsel borde om någon känna av blodsugarna. Till slut gäspade hon dock och spände av sig svärdet. Det var signalen för Autolycus att skrida till verket.

Han tog stöd av en seg gammal björk och klättrade ned en bit längs ravinkanten. Där på ett ursprång fäste han en målad trächakram, väl synlig från andra kanten. Han försökte låta bli att titta nedåt när han gjorde det. Visserligen led han vanligen inte av höjdskräck, men det var en VÄLDIGT djup ravin. Till slut tog han sig ändå upp igen och borstade av sig. Så började han gå. Han hade en lång mödosam vandring framför sig för att komma till Callistos sida av ravinen.

- så det var där den var, sade Meg. Jag tittade till Xenadräkten häromdagen, och jag tyckte väl att något fattades. Hon gjorde en grimasch.

- Jag tyckte om min trächakram.

- Det var bara ett lån min sköna svarade tjuven och strök sig över mustaschen. Jag behövde en modell för att kunna göra kopior. Jag lämnade en hos Xena också för den delen.

- Varför i all världen då?

- För att det är snyggare så, naturligtvis. Finess. Det är det som gör skillnaden mellan en byfåne och en mästare. Man måste alltid stjäla med finess.

- Vad sägs om att fortsätta med historien nu?

Callisto låg på rygg. Hennes ögon var slutna och man kunde höra en lätt, regelbunden snusning. Annars fanns det inget som sade om hon sov eller var vaken. Var hon det minsta lik Xena sov hon mycket lätt reflekterade Autolycus nervöst. Han hade äntligen kommit runt ravinen och smög nu sakta närmare. Chakramen låg på en sten kanske två meter från den (förhoppningsvis) sovande krigaren. Tjuven hade tio meter kvar när han stannade. Så långt allt väl. Autolycus visste att han var lätt på foten, men trots det hade han inga illusioner om att kunna smyga sig ända inpå Callisto utan att hon skulle vakna. Förmodligen med ett svärd i handen. Autolycus motstod en impuls att vissla för sig själv. Vid det här laget skulle vilken vanlig tjuv som helst ha gett upp, men för tjuvarnas konung var ingenting omöjligt.

Han böjde på hasselkäppen han burit på och lösgjorde linan och kroken som var lindad runt den. Om någon hade sett honom stå där i månskenet, noggrant måttandes med ett fiskespö hade det förmodligen sett ganska fånigt ut. Men ingen såg honom. Med en flink handledsknyck kastade han iväg kroken och fångade ett försvarligt sjok mossa från en närliggande sten. Han halade in fångsten och såg till att den satt lagom hårt på kroken. Så gjorde han ett kast med spöt och med en snärt for mossklumpen iväg. När linan inte räckte längre lossade mossan och seglade vidare genom luften. Med spänd fascination följde Autolycus dess färd genom luften. Mossan landade precis som han ville ha den, rakt på chakramen. Där lade den sig till vila, och det enda ljud som hade hörts var ett ytterst svagt klinkande, men det räckte för att Callistos snusningar skulle upphöra.

Med hjärtat i halsgropen stirrade tjuven mot henne, men efter några ögonblick återtog hon snusandet och sov vidare utan att röra en muskel som tecken på att hon hade märkt något av vad som pågick. Autolycus vågade sig på att andas ut. Han kastade en sista belåten blick på stenen där han så skickligt hade gömt chakramen och började sedan smyga bortåt. Han borde avgjort inte vara kvar när Callisto vaknade. Callistos första intryck var hur hon stod upp i sitt läger med svärdet i handen. Något hade väckt henne. Snabbt såg hon sig omkring. Det flammade på andra sidan ravinen, men annars såg hon ingenting som kunde hota henne. Hon hade ju trots allt sin chakram att ta till hennes blick föll på stenen där hon hade lämnat den. Först trodde hon inte sina ögon men chakramen var borta. Så hörde hon ljudet som hade väckt henne igen - en häst som gnäggade, någonstans på andra sidan ravinen. Snabbt sprang hon till kanten. Där, rakt över satt en brinnande fackla i ett träd, och under facklan hängde chakramen.

Callisto visslade på sin häst. Hon kunde inte för sitt liv förstå hur vem det nu var hade kunnat stjäla chakramen från henne, men varför den hängde på andra sidan så väl synligt var inget problem att räkna ut. Det var ett bakhåll och chakramen var lockbetet. Callisto log belåtet för sig själv när hon satte av i sporrsträck. Vem som än hade satt upp bakhållet skulle snart få lära sig att välja sitt villebråd efter egen storlek.

De hade avslutat sitt mål och beställt in en ny omgång dricka. Meg och Joxer hade börjat bli en smula dåsiga av tjuvens berättande men lyssnade fortfarande uppmärksamt. Deras förhoppningar hade inte svikits. Det VAR en sjusärdeles katastrof Autolycus hade ställt till med.

- Med Callisto ur vägen var det ingen konst att nappa åt sig chakramen och försvinna för allt vad tygen höll, avslutade han sin historia.

- Men hon är snabb. Jag hade inte ens hunnit utom hörhåll när hon nådde fram till trächarkramen. Fast det förstås, hennes vrål nådde halvägs till Rom om jag inte misstar mig. Hon var MYCKET förbittrad över att ha blivit lurad.

- Och nu är du här, summerade Joxer. Ingen dålig historia. Du har utfört två enastående stölder, retat upp världens farligaste kvinnor och dessutom fört med dig den enskilda sak som de båda eftertraktar mest av alla saker du överhuvudtaget kan stjäla. Den här gången har du sannerligen överträffat dig själv.

- Det glädjer mig att du uppskattade det.

- Har du chakramen här? Med en vårdslös min stack Autolycus handen innanför västen och kastade upp chakramen på bordet. Den snurrade några varv kring sin egen axel och föll sedan ned på bordsskivan med ett metalliskt klingande. Meg och Joxer betraktade den fascinerat.

- Nu har jag berättat min historia och visat tjuvgodset. Då återstår väl bara att ta farväl sade Autolycus med dov röst.

- Farväl? undrade Joxer förvirrat. Vart skall du?

- Joxer, stönade Autolycus. Till skillnad från dig har jag något som kallas för självbevarelsedrift. Det innebär att med Xena och Callisto i bakhasorna så flyttar jag på mig. Långt.

- Vad händer med chakramen? ville Meg veta.

- Jag är inte helt säker än. Det är en figur som kallar sig Brenaon som gett mig ett bra bud för den. Om jag antar erbjudandet så kommer förhoppningsvis de där mordgalna chakramkastarna att jaga efter honom ett slag. Det borde ge mig tid att komma undan.

- Du ger upp med andra ord. Tjuvarnas konung erkänner sig besegrad och kastar in handduken. Meg log hånfullt åt tjuvens sårade min.

- Hallå där, vänta lite nu. Jag har bestulit dem. Bägge två. Att jag väljer att uppsöka mer hälsosamt klimat nu, det är helt enligt reglerna. Stölderna är redan avklarade.

- Inte alls. Halva stölden är att komma undan med bytet. UTAN att upptäckas. Som det är nu tog det inte mer än tio minuter för någon av dem att komma på vem som lurat dem. Inte särskilt finessfullt, eller hur Auto.

- Du är orättvis Meg. Jag har redan förklarat hur det ligger till. Ingen såg mig. Jag lämnade inga spår. Enda sättet de har kunnat gissa sig till att det var jag som gjorde det är att ingen annan hade kunnat utföra en så fantasirik stöld.

- Ingen annan? Är du helt säker på den saken Auto?

- Självklart är jag det, jag är trots allt tjuvarnas odiskutabla konung och kalla mig inte för Auto.

- Typiskt män. Ni är så upptagna med att vårda ert ego att ni inte hinner tänka. Nu när du har bestämt dig för att det är kört så dör du hellre än att erkänna att det kanske finns en möjlighet.

- Vad skulle det vara för möjlighet? Meg log ljuvt och blinkade mot Autolycus.

- Det skall jag berätta för dig, mot att vi delar på vinsten.

- Vad? Dela? Behöver jag verkligen påminna er, min sköna, om vem av oss två som egentligen har huvudrollen i tjuvnadssammanhang?

- Behöver jag verkligen påminna dig om vad Xena kommer att göra med dig när hon hittar dig? Eller Callisto?

Autolycus synade henne noga. Hade hon verkligen en fungerande idé eller bluffade hon? Han visste att Meg kunde vara bra mycket mer förslagen än hon ibland gav sken av. Dessutom kunde läget knappast bli mycket värre. Han beslöt att chansa.

- Låt gå då. Vi delar på Brenaons pengar. Låt mig nu få höra din fina, dyra plan.

- Det är mycket enkelt Auto. Du ÄR trots allt inte den enda som skulle kunna genomföra en sådan här stöld. Det finns en till, ja till och med två. Hela hemligheten är att avleda uppmärksamheten. Hon började berätta sin plan för Autolycus och Joxer som, om än skeptiska i början, snart lyssnade med allt större förtjusning.

- Men varför tror du att det var Autolycus? frågade Gabrielle Xena som stod med ryggen mot henne och rotade i sadelväskan.

- Vem annars? Se till att göra dig klar så vi hinner ifatt honom innan han lämnat ifrån sig chakramen. Gabrielle började plocka med packningen. Så hördes plötsligt ett rop från stigen.

- XENA! Med ett brak upphörde ropet. Både Xena och Gabrielle hade stelnat till när de först hörde skriket, men nu, när det ersattes av ett surt muttrande ackompanjerat av klirrandet av metall, slappnade de av.

- Joxer! konstaterade Xena samtidigt som deras vän lyckades kravla in till deras lägerplats. Det var ett tag sen. Vad gör du här. Forfarande med andan i halsen och kvistar som fastnat i rustningen stapplade Joxer fram till henne. Han nickade åt Gabrielle och flinade åt henne.

- Det är ingen tid att förlora, Xena. sade han sen allvarligt. Hon har den. Gabrielle och Xena såg på Joxer, på varandra och på Joxer igen.

- Vem har vad? frågade Xena till slut.

- Callisto. Joxer betonade varje stavelse. Hon har din chakram. Jag såg henne rida förbi alldeles nyss. Hur kunde hon komma över den? Xena såg forskande på honom. Joxer kände hur hennes blick borrade sig in i honom. Den brukade göra det, men nu, med smutsigt mjöl i påsen, kunde han svära på att hon såg rakt in i hjärnan på honom. Förtvivlat försökte han komma på något sätt att byta ämne.

- Callisto stal den? sade Gabrielle misstroget och räddade därmed Joxer från de rannsakande ögonen. Hur gjorde hon det?

- Det skulle jag också vilja veta, sade Xena bistert. Men hon kommer inte att behålla den länge.

- Hon var på väg mot Thebe hjälpte Joxer till. Hon sade att om du ville ha tillbaks chakramen skulle du möta henne där. Xena satt på Argo redan innan han hade talat klart. Gabrielle tittade snabbt upp.

- Vad håller du på med Xena?

- Jag vill inte göra henne besviken svarade Xena leende och satte hälarna i Argos sidor. Jag kommer hit när jag tagit tillbaks chakramen skrek hon när hon försvann i skogen. Möt mig då. Gabrielle såg förtörnat efter henne.

- Och som vanligt lämnas sidekicken efter när hon inte behövs. Hades också Och du är tyst, fräste hon åt Joxer som klokt nog lydde hennes råd.

Callisto red längs botten av ravinen. Hon var inte på bra humör. Faktum är att hon var på ett uselt humör. Hon hade lyckats så bra med att stjäla Xenas mest älskade tillhörighet, något som med all säkerhet retat gallfeber på krigarprinsessan. För att inte tala om allt kul hon själv skulle kunna ha med den. Hon tänkte inte låta en självgod, välsmord ynkrygg till tjuv förstöra nöjet för henne. Medan hon letade efter honom fördrev hon tiden med att tänka ut ett par passande dödssätt för Autolycus. Hon väcktes ur sina tankar av ett rop ovanifrån, från ravinens ena kant.

- Callisto, hallå, hör du mig. Hon såg upp och såg till sin förvåning, och glädje, Xena stå och tita ned på henne.

- Xena, vill du inte komma ner och leka. Det var länge sen sist nu. Callisto myste åt den kommande striden. Hon mådde aldrig så bra som när hon slogs mot Xena.

- Vi får leka senare Callisto, just nu har jag viktigare saker för mig. Jag ville bara tala om att jag sprang ihop med Autolycus, och efter viss övertalning gav han mig den här. Callisto kisade för att se vad det var Xena höll i handen, men hon hade inga svårigheter att gissa.

- Ja, det verkar som om din lilla löjliga plan gick i stöpet hånade Xena. Jag rider till Thebe nu. Vill du ha chakramen så får du väl komma dit och ta den. Och med det vände hon på klacken och gick utom synhåll.

- Thebe var det sade Callisto för sig själv. Nå, den som väntar på nåt gott Och med det manade hon på sin häst.

- Vi gjorde det! Hurra! skrek Joxer upphetsat när de åter hade samlat sig på tavernan. Vi lurade Xena, vi lurade Callisto, vi lurade Gabrielle. Han slog ut med händerna och brast ut i sång. "Joxer the mighty, master of thievery"

- Hallå där, glöm inte vem här som förtjänar äran för hela affären, avbröt Autolycus påstridigt. Det var Tjuvarnas Konung och ingen annan som stal chakramen.

- Och det var Den Magnifika Meg som lät kungen behålla ett huvud att sätta kronan på, påminde Meg med överdriven betoning på "Magnifika". Om inte jag hade lurat bort Callisto mot Thebe skulle hon ha slitit isär dig bit för bit vid det här laget.

- Jag kan tänka mig sämre sätt att dö på, muttrade Autolycus för sig själv.

Megs hångrin avslöjade att hon hade hört honom. Förmiddagssolen strålade in genom fönstret och tavernan var i det närmaste tom. Krögaren var i köket och diskade, och förutom dem själva innehöll rummet bara en samling skumögda åldringar vid ett bord. De tre kamraterna satt vid en bordsgavel nära dörren. På bordet mellan dem fanns kvarlevorna efter deras segermåltid, tre ölmuggar och chakramen.

- Så, vad gör vi nu? undrade Meg efter ett kort, belåtet ögonblick av tystnad. Det dröjer inte länge innan de har gjort upp med varandra och kommer sättande igen - tillsammans om vi har otur.

- Vi ger naturligtvis tillbaks den till Xena svarade Joxer. Vi har redan bevisat att vi kunde ta den Autolycus öppnade munnen som för att protestera, men stängde den igen utan ett ljudmen den tillhör Xena, så att ta den från henne vore fel. Autolycus såg på Joxer med fundersam min. Han visste sedan länge att Joxer var idealist till idioti (för att inte tala om idiot till idealet) och knappast skulle vika från sin ståndpunkt bara för snöd vinnings skull. Å andra sidan var Joxers ideal för det mesta inte särskilt svåra att komma runt. Lite trevande sade han:  
- Att stjäla chakramen var naturligtvis inte rätt. Den är Xenas privata egendom

Meg kvävde ett hånskratt, men Joxer nickade belåtet.

- men på grund av Callistos egenmäktiga förfarande blev vi ändå tvungna att spela med. Xena är naturligtvis väldigt upprörd just nu.

- Fattas bara annat sade Joxer entusiastiskt. Hon skulle kunna splittra sten med blicken hon hade när hon red iväg för att möta Callisto. Autolycus rös.

- I vilket fall, fortsatte han snabbt, så är Xena stolt av naturen. Hon har satt sig i sinnet att ta tillbaks chakramen, och hon KOMMER att göra det också. Joxer nickade bifall. Autolycus började bli varm i kläderna. Att i det läget då bara komma och ge henne chakramen vore en ren skymf. Hennes ära är kränkt i och med att jag lyckades stjäla chakramen i första hand. Om hon nu berövas chansen till upprättelse genom att själv ta tillbaks den, ja det vore direkt småsint av oss.

Joxer såg fundersamt ned i bordet. Han var inget vidare förtjust i resonemang av den här typen. Han föredrog världen enkel och lättförstålig. Men innan han lyckats få rätsida på saken fortsatte Autolycus pläderingen.

- Så om vi verkligen vill hjälpa Xena, och vi ÄR ju trots allt hennes vänner, så skall vi inte bara stövla in till lägret någon kväll och ge den till henne. Nej, hon skall få ta tillbaks den själva. Och inte bara det, vi skall göra det så svårt för henne som möjligt så hon verkligen får visa vad hon kan.

- Prata på ni bara pojkar sade Meg innan Joxer hade lyckats reda ut sina tankar tillräckligt för att svara. Naturen kallar. Fatta inga avgörande beslut utan mig. Ni kan behöva mina råd.

Hon reste sig upp med ett leende och gick med långa kliv mot dörren och öppnade den. Precis i dörröppningen tvekade hon ett ögonblick och såg bortåt vägen. Innan hon fortsatte gå stack hon tillbaks huvudet i rummet och ropade glatt:  
- Hälsa från mig föresten. Och lycka till. Sedan var hon försvunnen genom dörren. Joxer och Autolycus såg efter henne.

- Vad kan hon ha menat med det? Frågade Joxer konfunderat. Hälsa vem?

- Det kan man fråga sig muttrade Autolycus frånvarande.

Han hade plötsligt en pockande känsla i bakhuvudet att något var fel. Senast han hade upplevt den känslan hade han varit på väg att bryta sig in i en skattkammare där en handplockad grupp av den lokala kungens elitsoldater var gömda, enbart för hans räkning. Den gången hade han kommit undan genom ren tur, men det hade också lärt honom att lita till sina instinkter. Nu sade instinkten honom att han var lurad, fast han kunde inte för sitt liv räkna ut hur deras plan kunde ha gått i stöpet.

- Är det något fel? Autolycus svarade inte. En fruktansvärd misstanke hade slagit honom. Mycket sakta sträckte han fram handen mot chakramen på bordet. Han tvekade ett ögonblick men så tog han upp den. Han grinade illa och dängde ner tingesten i bordet med ett torrt pockande.

- Trä! Den är av trä utbrast han indignerat. Joxer stirrade på honom med gapande mun.

- Hur kan det vara möjligt? fick han fram till slut. Den har legat där, mitt inför våra ögon ända sedan Meg hans röst dog bort när han insåg det uppenbara.

- Ända sedan Meg lade den där. fyllde Autolycus i med äckel i rösten. Hon hade alla chanser att lura oss, och vi gick i fällan som blinda möss.

Båda två var för upptagna med att stirra på föremålet för deras tillkortakommande för att lägga märke till hur ytterdörren öppnades och att kvinnan som kom in gick mot dem med fasta steg.

- Kanske har hon inte hunnit undan än sade Joxer hoppfullt. Vi har fortfarande chansen att komma ifatt henne.

- Jag tvivlar på det sade en sval röst ovanför deras huvuden. En ryttare satte av härifrån i sporrsträck just när jag kom. Och dessutom har vi en del att prata om, inte sant.

Under ett fruktansvärt ögonblick var det som om tiden frös still. Autolycus kunde riktigt känna hur hans hjärta, blod, muskler och hela kropp försvann ur hans grepp. Allt som fanns kvar var hans hjärna som snurrade som ett kvarnhjul, mest kring alla intressanta sätt Xena och Callisto begagnade sig av för att döda folk när de var på det humöret. Något sade honom att vilken som helst av de båda krigarna skulle kunna vara på det humöret. Under dödstystnad såg de båda männen upp. Autolycus första impuls var lättnad, men ännu en blick på kvinnan som stod vid bordet och lutade sig mot sin stav sade honom att det kanske ändå var för tidigt för att fira.

- Åh haha Gabrielle. Världen är allt bra liten, inte sant. Tänk att träffa på dig här. Hans blick föll på chakramen som låg kvar på bordet där han hade slängt den. Han kände att också Gabrielle såg på den och fortsatte snabbt.

- Äh, jo vi pratade just om Meg, ja du minns Meg naturligtvis Hon visade oss just sin trächakram från tiden då hon låssades vara Xena Det var ju länge sedan naturligtvis. Hon har inte haft kostymen på sig på länge och

- och ni är naturligtvis helt oskyldiga? frågade Gabrielle sarkastiskt. Autolycus försökte förtvivlat komma på något att säga, vad som helst, men orden frös bort under bardens blick. Det blev Joxer som fick ta över samtalet.

- Gabby, du vet att vi aldrig skulle drömma om att bestjäla Xena, eller dig heller för den delen. Hur skulle det se ut om hjältar som vi började motarbeta varandra? Autolycus gjorde ett försök att skjuta in någonting, men Joxer fortsatte snabbt.

- Det bara blev ja du vet hur det kan bli ibland, när saker och ting flyger iväg helt utanför kontroll. Den här gången har saker flugit väldigt mycket utanför kontroll. Gabrielle nickade, mot sin vilja leende. Hon drog fram Megs stol och satte sig.

- Jag vill mycket gärna höra historian bakom det här, om någon av herrarna skulle vilja ha godheten att berätta.

Och det gjorde de.

AYIYIYIYIYIAAAA! skrek Xena och slängde sig ur sadeln. Automatiskt grep hon efter chakramen, och inte förrän hon kände trät mellan fingrarna hejdades den invanda rörelsen. Svärande tittade hon upp lagom för att se Callisto ta mark med det blonda håret flygande efter sig som en kometsvans.

- Xena, jag trodde aldrig att du skulle komma. Om du visste hur jag har längtat. Fnittrande drog Callisto fram en dolk hon haft gömd i sin ena armskena och kastade mot sin fiende. Xena slog undan den ur luften och voltade över Callisto. Hon försökte sig på en spark på samma gång men Callisto duckade utan problem.

- Hade jag vetat det skulle jag ha skyndat mig mer svarade Xena småleende och måttade ännu en spark.

Innan den träffade hade Callisto hoppat undan och svarade med flera slag. Xena parerade dem och backade undan ett ögonblick. Hennes ögonbryn smalnade och hon tog sats för en dubbelvolt. I samma ögonblick som hon lättade från marken flög Callisto också upp i luften, och med varsitt krigstjut möttes de i toppen av sin bana. Xenas vänsterhand for ut och snappade åt sig chakramen vid Callistos sida, och som i en spegel upprepade Callisto rörelsens minsta nyanser. Ögonblicket efter stod de båda krigarkvinnorna mitt emot varandra med varsin chakram i handen och varsitt mycket tvivlande ansiktsuttryck.

Meg kände sig illa till mods. Allt hade börjat så bra. Hon hade lurat världens kanske farligaste krigare - och kommit undan med det - bestulit tjuvarnas konung och lämnat hela scenen bakom sig. Att ta chakramen från Autolycus var sannerligen en knäpp på näsan - det var bra för hans ego, hade hon upptäckt. Hon skulle för all del kunna få en hel del pengar för den hos rätt köpare, en eller annan krigsherre förmodligen. Men det kändes som en prosaisk avslutning på hela affären. Då skulle det vara mer intressant att behålla den ett tag och vänta på Autolycus försök att återta den.

Hela dagen hade hon ridit i sporrsträck och lagt ut villospår. Hon hade åtminstone en dags försprång före Joxer och Autolycus - och kände hon Joxer rätt skulle det antagligen växa. På det hela taget var hon värd en gemytlig kväll och en god natts sömn, men vem var den första hon mötte när hon gick in på tavernan? Meg suckade. Hon kunde inte för sitt liv förstå varför Xena var så förtjust i den här bredkäftade idioten. Tystnade hon ALDRIG?

- och du kan inte tro hur glad jag är att du lyckats få tillbaks chakramen från Callisto. Vem vet vad hon skulle kunna ställa till med annars. Callisto är verkligen en plåga. Skall hon aldrig lämna oss ifred? Joxer var helt förstörd när du ridit iväg för att möta henne. Men du vet ju hur Joxer är. Han överdriver allting. Vet du, jag tror han är kär i Meg. De har sannerligen tillbringat mycket tid tillsammans det senaste Meg kunde inte låta bli att småle. "Om du bara visste" tänkte hon för sig själv medan Gabrielle fortsatte sitt pladder.

- men vi har tillbringat alldeles för lite tid tillsammans. Varenda gång vi tror att vi skall få en kväll för oss själva så kommer alltid någon krigsherre eller slödderfölje och stör. Xena, ikväll har vi faktiskt chansen att få rå om varandra en stund Barden hade makat sig närmare Meg på bänken och log nu sitt allra mest strålande leende.

Meg rycktes abrupt ur sina tankar av en menande blinkning. Innan hon hann ens tillnärmelsevis samla sina tankar var hennes högra hand fångad i Gabrielles och de gröna ögonen närmade sig obevekligt hennes egna blå. Meg kände sig avgjort illa till mods. Hon hade hört Joxer berätta tillräckligt om Xenas och Gabrielles förhållande för det.

- Äh var det mycket folk på vägen? frågade Meg snabbt för att byta ämne.

- Alldeles för många svarade Gabrielle med en röst som antydde att barden inte tänkte acceptera något ämnesbyte.

- Och Joxer? var lämnade du honom? Meg gjorde ett försök att dra till sig handen, men Gabrielle höll den i ett stadigt grepp och utnyttjade istället rörelsen för att låta Meg dra henne ännu närmare. Meg kunde känna doften av bardens hår - det var bara någon decimeter från hennes näsa nu. Ett stråk av panik började leta sig upp längs ryggraden. Xenas lilla följeslagare var mycket bestämd av sig.

- Han är tillräckligt långt borta. Hennes vänstra hand landade på Megs kind. Hennes läppar var en aning särade. Meg visste att nu var det en fråga om ögonblick ifall hon skulle kunna ta sig ur det här utan att tvingas ta till våld. Med en kraftansträngning reste hon på sig, så häftigt att Gabrielle föll baklänges ned på bänken. Utan att bry sig om bardens protester och de menande blickarna från krögaren gick hon snabbt iväg till bakdörren, mumlandes något om Argo. Inte förrän hon noggrant stängt dörren bakom sig vågade hon andas igen.

- Liderliga slyna. väste Meg för sig själv när hon fortfarande med pulsen dånande i öronen sökte sig mot stallet. Hon var glad att det var mörkt, för att döma av hettan i hennes ansikte var hon tomatröd om kinderna. Meg kunde inte minnas när hon hade rodnat senast. Det var ganska mörkt ute och inte en människa syntes till. Gabrielle tycktes ha stannat i tavernan. Meg var innerligt tacksam för den saken. Hon rundade ett hörn och kom fram till stalldörren. Men just som hon grep tag i den kände hon en hand på sin axel.

- Inte så bråttom min sköna. sade Autolycus lågt. Jag tror att vi har en del ouppklarade affärer att ta hand om först. Meg snurrade runt och stod öga mot öga med tjuven. Bredvid honom stod Joxer med ett spänt ansiktsuttryck och stirrade mot vägen.

- Ni var snabbare än jag hade räknat med. grimascherade Meg. Vid det här laget borde ni ligga ute i skogen och titta upp mot stjärnorna. Autolycus strök sig över mustaschen och log självbelåtet.

- Det kanske vi hade gjort om vi hade bemödat oss med att följa alla fina villospår du gjort upp. Men du är en aning bekväm av dig, Meg, och det här är enda tavernan i trakten, så du gjorde det inte övermåttan svårt för oss.

- Skall du kalla mig bekväm? fräste Meg och hennes röst steg en oktav. Det förvånar mig inte att stöta på dig i stallet. De släpper väl inte ens in dig på tavernan numera. Du tenderar att bli rätt så ökänd på sådana här ställen, Auto, drinkarnas konung.

- URSÄKTA men skulle ni två ha nåt emot att skynda er en smula sade Joxer nervöst. Nånstans därute finns två psykotiska, chakramgalna krigarkvinnor om ni nu händelsevis skulle ha glömt det. Inte ens Joxer den Mäktige kan skydda er i all evighet. För att skänka sina ord en smula dramatik tog han ett steg bakåt och drog sitt svärd i en svepande gest. Tyvärr tog han överbalansen och snubblade rakt ner i leran. Spottande och fräsande tog han sig på fötter igen. De andra två hade knappt märkt att han varit borta från samtalet.

- Jaja, jag erkänner. Du lurade mig sade Autolycus buttert just som Joxer hade tagit sig på rätt köl igen. Jag pustade ut för ett ögonblick, viss om att med Xena och Callisto var ute ur bilden så var jag säker. Och då kom tjyvnypet från ett oväntat håll. Grattis. Du har lyckats bestjäla tjuvarnas konung. Jag hoppas du är nöjd. Och skulle du vilja vara så snäll att ge tillbaks chakramen nu?

Meg flinade skadeglatt åt tjuvens min. Det var inte ofta hon hade nöjet att se honom besegrad, men det gjorde de få tillfällena bara desto ljuvare. Med ena handen gled hon längs läderrustningen mot chakramen - bara för att upptäcka att den var borta. Och denna gången hade hon inte ens fått en av trä i utbyte. Hon såg bestört upp på de andra. De bara skakade uppgivet på huvudet..

- Xeeena, sade Callisto släpigt och smackade med tungan. Du börjar visst tappa stinget. Först låter du Autolycus själa chakramen mitt framför näsan på dig, och sen låter du honom tryggt komma undan och springer efter mig istället. Jag är besviken på dig. Xena fnös och såg beklagande på trächakramen hon höll i handen.

- Han hade inga svårigheter att lura dig heller. Du kanske inte skulle vara fullt så ivrig att rusa på varenda gång du får en chans att slåss.

- Sade vemdå? fnös Callisto. Men nu verkar det som om vi har en härlig kapplöpning framför oss. Försten som dödar Autolycus vinner. Hon satte två fingrar i munnen och visslade på sin häst som genast kom framtravande ur skogsbrynet.

- Han har den inte sade Xena lugnt i samma ögonblick som Callisto tog sats för att kasta sig upp på hästen. Tjuvarnas konung må vara dumdristig, men riktigt så självmordsbenägen är han inte. Vid det här laget har han redan sålt den.

- Såååå. Callisto tvekade. Och du vet naturligtvis vem den lycklige köparen är?

- Krigsherren Brenaon har länge velat ha chakramen som trofé. Det är förmodligen han som har den nu. Callisto fnissade förnöjt och kastade sig upp på hästen som, van vid sin mattes önskemål, genast började galoppera bortåt. Då får vi väl se vem som kommer först dit. Hejdå Xena.

Krigarprinsessan stod kvar och såg fundersamt efter sin fortfarande fnittriga fiende. Hennes fingrar undersökte trächakramen. Förhoppningsvis skulle hon snart få tag på den äkta varan. När Callisto var försvunnen bakom en krök visslade hon på Argo och satte av åt rakt motsatt håll. Egentligen var Xena rätt nöjd med hur hon hade hanterat situationen. På det här sättet hade hon inte bara gjort sig av med Callisto för ett slag. En ovanligt irriterande krigsherre skulle också snart vara omhändertagen, förmodligen för gott. Det kvarstod dock ett mycket allvarligt samtal med tjuvarnas konung. Xena log kyligt för sig själv. Hon skulle verkligen uppskatta sin lilla pratstund med Autolycus.

- Gabrielle har hunnit undan, rapporterade Autolycus när han återvände till den ljusskygga lilla gruppen bakom tavernan. Hon försvann antagligen samtidigt som Meg flydde ut genom bakdörren.

- Jaja, sade Meg och slog ut med händerna. Jag vet. Ni behöver inte tjata om det. Autolycus höjde ett ögonbryn och flinade, men han tog varning av Megs ansiktsuttryck och förblev tyst.

- Få se nu om jag fått det hela rätt! sade Joxer och började räkna på fingrarna. Först tar du chakramen från Xena för Callistos räkning. Sedan själ du den från henne också

- På ett ovanligt utstuderat sätt, om jag får säga det själv. insköt Autolycus.

- och efter det, så snart vi lyckats få bort den omedelbara dödsfaran snyter Meg chakramen för oss och drar sin väg, bara för att stöta på Gabrielle som i SIN tur lurar den till sig från henne.

- "Lurar" är ett milt ord. muttrade Meg.

- Så, avslutade Joxer sin monolog. Mina damer och herrar, vi har ett beslut att fatta. Vad tusan gör vi nu? De tre kumpanerna stod tysta. Natten var ljum, och det doftade gott från skogen. En bra natt att vandra på, funderade Joxer.

- Aten! sade Meg bestämt. Jag har alltid velat se Aten.

- En fin stad, instämde Autolycus. Långt härifrån.

- Förmodligen inte tillräckligt, men alltid en början. Kom så går vi. Joxer rättade till rustningen och satte sig i rörelse med ett klinkande. De båda andra följade ett ögonblick senare efter. Det var en bra natt att vandra på.

- Han har den inte heller? Xena satte sig buttert på trästocken de hade släpat fram till lägerelden. Hur vet du det?

- Jag letade upp Joxer och Autolycus när du gav dig av efter Callisto, förklarade Gabrielle. De satt på en taverna och deppade över sin förlorade chakram.

Det hade börjat skymma på, så krigaren och barden hade beslutat sig för att uppskjuta vidare äventyr till nästkommande dag. De befann sig en bit från vägen och hade i vanlig ordning gjort ett litet mysigt nattläger åt sig. Xena satt på sin stock. Gabrielle gick runt och pysslade med maten, elden, sadelväskorna hon verkade ha ovanligt svårt att sitta still idag, reflekterade Xena frånvarande.

- De är också bestulna med andra ord. Nån aning om vem?

- Ingen ledtråd alls, svarade barden med allvarlig min. Det var därför Autolycus tog det så hårt. Han har inte den blekaste aning om hur det gick till. Eller vem som gjorde det. Sånt tar alltid hårt på en sån som Tjuvarnas Konung.

Xena muttrade något ohörbart och stirrade in i elden. Trächakramen hade hon lagt bredvid sig på stocken. Gabrielle sneglade på henne ur ögonvrån. "Ett litet tag till" tänkte hon för sig själv och kvävde ett skratt.

- Vi får väl börja på tavernan antar jag sade Xena, fortfarande med blicken in i elden. Autolycus kan säkert ge oss nåt matnyttigt om han får rätt uppmuntran. Fast hon inte hade menat det fick ordet "uppmuntran" en särdeles obehaglig klang.

- Jag tror det blir svårt. Jag pratade med mycket folk på tavernan, och ingen kunde ge mig minsta lilla ledtråd ens. Allra minst Autolycus.

- Vi måste ju börja nånstans Gabrielle såg medlidsamt på Xena. Förmodligen utan att krigaren var medveten om det hade hon lagt handen på trächakramen.

- Den betyder mycket för dig, inte sant?

- Så klart den gör, sade Xena häftigt. Chakramen är mitt kännemärke. Mitt vapen. En del av mig. Jag känner mig ofullständig utan den. Särskilt som jag vet att den vandrar fram och tillbaks mellan allsköns vägslödder som en vandringspokal. Jag tänker skaffa tillbaks den, oavsett hur svårt det blir.  
- Du kanske skulle erbjuda en belöning för den sade Gabrielle stilla.

- Som vadå? muttrade Xena och stirrade vidare in i elden.

- Vad sägs om en kyss?

Först ett ögonblick senare insåg Xena vad hennes följeslagare egentligen antydde. Hon höjde snabbt blicken, och mycket riktigt. Där stod Gabrielle vid sidan av elden och studerade hur eldslågorna återspeglades i den blankpolerade chakramen hon höll i handen.

- Gabrielle Xena reste sig behärskat upp och tog ett steg mot den illfundigt flinande blondinen. Denna rätade snabbt på sig och gömde chakramen bakom ryggen.

- Ånä Xena. Betalningen först, chakramen sen. Och om du inte skyndar dig så höjer jag priset.

- Gapa inte efter mer än du klarar av sade Xena lågt och fortsatte gå tills hon stod precis framför barden.

De båda kvinnornas blickar möttes. Gabrielle nästan skakade av återhållet skratt, och Xena kunde inte låta bli att dra mungiporna uppåt hon heller. Så böjde hon sig framåt, oändligt långsamt, och deras läppar möttes. Chakramen föll klingande till marken, men ingen av kvinnorna brydde sig om den. Dess blanka yta reflekterade eldskenet och återkastade det på två hjältar som hade betydligt viktigare saker i sinnet.

**SLUT **

_Ps. Joxer och Autolycus lurade varandra under historiens gång de också. Deras myckna sittande på tavernan genererade en rejäl nota vilken Joxer, i ett briljant retoriskt konststycke, övertygade Autolycus att denne borde betala. Det gjorde tjuven mycket riktigt också. Men han nyttjade Joxers nystulna penningpung för ändamålet. Detta upptäcktes först halvvägs till Aten och gav upphov till ännu en räcka aktioner och hämndaktioner från samtliga inblandades sida. Men det är en annan historia. Ds. _


End file.
